Spark of War
by nturtanyr
Summary: Inspired by another fic, the story of the Sufferer's rise to revolt is told. A space-faring alien race crash lands and are forced to work with Kankri Vantas and Meulin Leijon to recuperate, find the missing crew, and get off Alternia.


**NOTE: This is in fact not entirely original. This was written using this original fanfic as the base: s/11823995/1/Spark-of-war**

 **Due to seeing potential in the story I took to rewriting it and inputting my own elements. Just a heads-up to the inspiration DoseNotMatter**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" said Seven. He sat up and looked around. Wherever it was, it wasn't his ship. His ship wasn't open-top, it wasn't this big, and it didn't contain trees. And even if it did, the trees wouldn't have green leaves. What kind of sick place was this? He laid back down and pulled his goggles down over his eyes - at least he still had these.

After a second, he jumped up and proceeded to burst into a fit of controlled arm flails and repeated curse words. Without an appropriate outlet, this was his only way to express his anger - a mighty important factor.

He calmed down shortly after and opened up his PUP-BOY, present on his left arm. After a short period, he deduced it was broken, although his SYLLADEX and STRIFE SPECIBUS seemed to be intact luckily. He put a hand to his head.

"Well gosh-darn fuck," he uttered finally.

 _You are looking at SEVEN BUTTWICK. He is a STAR-JUMPING WARLORD, or SJW for short, a war-faring race that enters new worlds and attempts to establish a new order of things for the good of all. However, due to SEVEN's AGGRESSIVENESS, this can often be taken in a bad way. SEVEN is CAPTAIN of his ship, the WISTFALLEN, a ship once owned by his grandfather. His grandfather has often been a great source of pride to SEVEN, but we won't get into that._

 _As a SJW, SEVEN had BRIGHT RED hair, as is customary of those of his CASTE, shaped in a mohawk. He also has some SPACE-FARING GOGGLES, that he wears ironically in a bid to show his severe disinterest in SPACE-FARING. He also wears LEATHER and DENIM as another ironic show of his "prowess" in BIKER CULTURE. Hang-ten. Gnarly. Endless summer._

 _SEVEN is also the proud owner of a number of INTERESTS, including a devastating BLOODLUST that means he cannot last long without KILLING SOMETHING. He also display an affection for DOGS, a strange alien race that entertain him. Conversely, he holds a strong DISTASTE for CATS. He also holds a fondness for CIGARETTES, MUSHROOMS and his valued KEYTAR._

Seven began to assess his situation - he didn't remember them travelling into any form of wormhole or scar in the universe. And if they did, he was certain he would've had a yelling fit about it to his NAVIGATOR. Damn kid couldn't keep his head out of the clouds.

He surveyed the forest he was now in. It was nothing but trees and bushes and other assorted flora. He'd never seen a world like this in all the worlds he'd travelled to, and he'd seen a lot of worlds. This was definitely not one he'd spread his tyranny to and claimed under the name of BUTTWICK. He'd have to have a word with his NAVIGATOR for sure now - she'd probably have at least some idea where in the universe they were. He wish he could same the same about his ship.

If only he could just remember what happened, but it was gone! Like a quick bout of amnesia. Plus, he was certain that he was being watched from the bushes. After a while he couldn't concentrate properly, as whatever it was that was watching was doing a terrible job of being unnoticed.

"I know you're there!" shouted Seven, "get out here else I'll just shoot you."

He wouldn't of course. Seven's "modus operandi" was his tomahawk, a fearful weapon of course by all. Perfect for scalping if deemed necessary.

It took a few seconds before his voyeur stood up in the bushes. He was wearing a hood, disguising the creature's true form, but Seven could tell it wasn't an SJW.

"You speak the same language?" he called.

"Yes."

"You seen a heavily armoured spaceship come by here?"

"...No."

"How about a robot holding a grenade launcher? Or someone like me wearing a nice blue suit? Or wearing some frilly sundress, who whatever she calls it…"

"What?"

"I see, so you are completely useless. Just wanted to make sure."

Seven began to walk away from the hiding creature - he didn't have time to go through some exposition bullshit, if there was any to be had. And he definitely didn't want to make friends, that's what his COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER was for.

"Wait!" called the voice of the camouflaged spy.

Seven paused and maintained composure. Sure he could try and take this guy out, but being such a brilliant tactician he'd need to spend time finding his weaknesses and basically put effort into the fight. And he really didn't want to.

"Make it quick! I've got business."

"What are you? Why are you here?" asked the spy concerned.

"What am I? Don't tell me you've never met a fully-fledged, battleworn, strong-as-steel, proud-as-punch motherfucking star-jumping warlord before?"

"I haven't" came the spy's reply.

Seven didn't have much of an answer for that, it stunned him too much. SJWs were known throughout the universe! How could this nothing morsel of an alien have no idea what he was!?

"It's dangerous to be out here," said the spy.

"Dangerous? Did you say it was motherfucking dangerous!?" said Seven, well aware he used the same adverb twice but was in too far of a rage to notice, "I'M MOTHERFUCKING DANGEROUS. Is that a threat boy!?"

"No, no! Just a warning,' said the alien, raising his hands and lifting off his hood.

It was a pale-faced creature, with small orange horns and sharp consummate teeth. He wore a plain black T-shirt and some plain grey trousers made of some cloth Seven didn't recognise - it definitely wasn't DENIM, which Seven acknowledged and respected.

Seven looked the alien in the eye, "and what are you?"

"A troll," replied the alien.

Seven made a face, "not very impressive. A 'troll'? What do you do?"

"Do?" asked the Troll, rather confused.

"Yeah, do you fight, supply, gather? What's your race's purpose?" elaborated Seven.

He'd met countless of alien races before. Granted it was his COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER that made the pleasantries and laid down the law, but it looked he was going to have to improvise. This was a classic question though, most races would be consigned to a meaning in life. The SJWs conquered, the REDDITORs and IMGURIANs gathered resources, the 4CHANs… well they just did whatever you didn't want them to do, they were hard to predict.

"I don't know, I don't think we have one…" replied the Troll.

Seven put a hand to his head and ended up cracking out a CIGARETTE from within his jacket. He lit it and took a long deep breath. The 'troll' was very close to getting a tomahawk in the head.

"How did you get here?" asked the Troll.

"Why do you give a fuck?" replied Seven. This close.

Before the troll could give a response, there was a rustle from the bushes. Both of them turned to the sound. Seven pulled out his tomahawk from his SPECIBUS, and he noticed that the Troll now had a pair of SICKLES in his hands. The boy wasn't a stranger to fighting.

"They're close," said the Troll, his eyes darting around.

Out from the bushes jumped a large white cat, it's eyes black as the night and it's fur on end. It roared load before pouncing toward Seven. But the SJW was too quick for the cat; he side-stepped to the right and swung his tomahawk down into the cat's neck, severing it half and sending the cat tumbling into a ball. Blood coated him, and the Troll causing him to retch.

"Hell fucking yes!" said Seven, his cigarette still in his mouth, "I needed that."

The Troll stared in surprise at Seven until he heard the growls behind him. Now there was a pack of cats, all as big as the last one. The Troll took a step back, but was pushed down to the ground. It was Seven, who had stepped up, his eyes a burning orange now.

"Stay down. I have some anger to get off my chest."

Seven hadn't his revolver, his power gloves or his bazooka, but his tomahawk was all he needed. The cats began a charge, roars bellowing at him. Seven charged in the same manner. The first cat he intercepted, he threw his weight down into the cat's head as it attempted a bite and claw. Using it as leverage, he climbed up over its body in motion, and carved his way through another cat's front leg. He swung to catch the third's eye, but that was no lasting damage. He skidded to a halt, where he now had three cats' attention. They snarled and pounced successively. Seven grabbed the first, held its limbs just out of reach, but the second grabbed the first, increasing the weight. Seven rolled them to the left, ducked and threw his tomahawk into the third's chest as it pounced over him. It wounded it severely, but now he was unarmed. The two he'd wounded swiped at him so he rolled back.

He made a dash for his tomahawk, but the one with an injured leg clawed at his feet, and sent him to the ground. The one with a cut eye jumped for him and its teeth got into Seven's PUP-BOY. If it was mendable before, it wasn't anymore. The cat sprang back, it's teeth severely hurt by the electrical damage, leaving one tooth behind embedded. In a fit of rage, Seven threw his fists into the cat's head, causing it to roll away. The other was prowling around him and its dead friends. Seven was crawling on his back to reach his tomahawk. He was just inches away when the cat came for him. He reached out, grabbed it and threw a slash at the last second, across the cat's neck as it slumped onto him.

He could see the last of his adversaries retreating into the wood, its cut eye glaring back. Seven looked around for the Troll and found him pinned by a cat. The Troll had got the first cat in the neck with his sickle, but this was one was hell bent biting the creature. Soon, the cat got its teeth latched into the troll's hand and the troll yelled in pain. This was it, Seven could see he'd lose this, so he threw his tomahawk as hard as was possible. It fell straight into the beast's neck, causing it to fall limp on top of the Troll.

Seven pulled the tomahawk from the carcasse before rolling it off the Troll.

"What's the status - how bad you hurt?" he asked the Troll.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks," said the Troll grasping his hand tightly and quickly bandaging it with his hood's material. He was in a hurry to sort it out, Seven thought, that's good MEDICAL KNOWLEDGE. He could respect that.

"Kid, you're alright," he said, "you got a fighting spirit, you've got a good head on you, and you don't wear denim."

"...What?"

"Listen, maybe you can give me a hand here. My name's CAPTAIN SEVEN BUTTWICK of the WISTFALLEN. What's your name?"

"They call me Kankri. Kankri Vantas."

"Thanks Kankri," said Seven, "now tell me, where are we exactly?"

* * *

"My head" moaned Julie.

She rolled onto her back to greet the stars above, her hand she used to cushion the back of her head. She felt a bump on the back that was rather large and swollen - it panged when she touched it. She lifted herself up, but felt dazed. She scooched backwards a couple of feet to lean against one of the many trees she was surrounded by. A forest of green leaved trees she could see.

"Dang, what happened? Where the heck is everyone?" she muttered aloud, "am I dreaming?"

To her left, a few feet away was her trusty hammersword - not quite a hammer, not quite a sword, but a formidable weapon of its own. She reached out, but her head was in too much pain and her eyesight glossed a little when she moved.

She reached into her pocket, and found her BUN-BOY, which she also had retained, as well as her SYLLADEX and STRIFE SPECIBUS luckily. Unfortunately, the BUN-BOY didn't seem to want to turn on when she pressed the power button. Repeatedly. She was perplexed that it wasn't turning on even after pushing it thirty times. And more.

"Well, no communications. That's pretty useless,' she groaned. She laid back, but the touch of the tree on her bump sent her sitting back up straight. She gently eased her head onto the tree with her hand as a cushion again. If only their MEDICAL OFFICER was at hand.

She was suffering from amnesia. She couldn't remember anything that could of lead up to her not being on the ship with her crewmates. The last thing she remembered was receiving a call from their BATTALION COMMANDER, who wanted a status update. She had told them they were headed home, and they were. There was no wormhole, no planets in their course. At least you think so, unless the NAVIGATOR knew about this.

"I need to contact everyone," she thought aloud.

 _You are looking at JULIE SORDHEIR. She is an SJW and ENGINEER for the WISTFALLEN, a ship captained by CAPTAIN SEVEN BUTTWICK. She is very good at her job, but due to her constant ANGUISH, she's often considered a DOWNER and a BUZZKILL. Her father was also called the same, but we won't get into that here._

 _As an SJW, JULIE has NAVY BLUE hair, as is customary of those of her CASTE, draped medium length over her shoulders. She also has some FINGERLESS GLOVES, that she wears ironically in a bid to show her severe disinterest in BREAKDANCING. She also wears LATEX and TIGHT SHIRTS as another ironic show of her opposition to ACCENTUATING THE FEMININE FORM. Sure, you might think she looked sexy, but that was the point! Anyone does in such tight fitting clothes._

 _JULIE is also the sexy owner of a number of INTERESTS, including a BROODING PERSONALITY which means she will often find time to THINK. She also displays an affection for RABBITS, a strange alien race that entertain her. Conversely, she holds a strong DISTASTE for FOXES. She also holds a fondness for DUBSTEP, ELECTRONICS and her valued TEASET._

Julie listened carefully. She heard only the sound of far distant creatures, and the fluttering of winds. It was a nice change from the angry cries of war and death. She found such sounds quite saddening really. She wondered for a second if she had her teaset as this would be a perfect opportunity to break out the GREEN TEA and have a nice THINK.

Unfortunately, it was nowhere to be seen within her SYLLADEX. She thought to herself that she should look for that as soon as was physically possible.

There was a rustle from the bushes to her right. Julie attempted to reach for her hammersword but it was still way out of reach. She sighed and looked for where the rustle came from. There was something out there, and it growled curiously.

"I know you're out there," called Julie, "so just do whatever you've got planned already."

"No," replied the thing.

"No?" repeated Julie. It was a rather odd reply.

"No."

"...Okay," said Julie, "I wouldn't expect you've seen a spaceship around here?"

"No."

"How about any other SJWs?"

"What's an SJW?"

"You don't know what an SJW is? Wow I must be under a rock. Or on a rock. A really hecking far away rock…"

Julie lost herself in her thoughts for a short time before she remembered she was being watched.

"Are you going to come out of hiding or what?" she asked.

"No."

"Honestly, what are doing? Are you just watching me?"

"I was hunting you, but now I'm watching you,' replied the creature.

"If you were watching, perhaps you know that I'm hurt? I could do with a medic," said Julie, pointing at the back of her head.

"You're hurt?"

"Yeah."

The creature purred gently, before cautiously stepping out from the bushes. She was pale faced with cat-ear like horns, with hand-sewn green garments - a shirt and shorts. Her hair was wild and unruly and unfurled halfway down her back. She had a curious look in her bright green eyes.

Julie blinked twice. She'd never seen such a creature in all their expeditions, especially one so cat-like. Seven would have a field day with this girl… if she was a girl.

"What are you?" asked Julie.

"I'm a Troll, what else would I be?" replied the creature.

"I've never met a Troll before," said Julie, "is this your planet then?"

"Yes, this is Alternia. Are you an alien?" asked the Troll.

"I suppose I am," said Julie, "but to me you're the alien."

"Where are you hurt?" asked the Troll.

Julie looked the creature dead in the eye to gauge what the Troll's motives were. But considering it looked more scared than her, she pointed to the back of her head. The Troll bent down to take a look. Suddenly, Julie became very much aware this Troll was very close to her and she was very much defenseless. She was also much more aware that this Troll smelt different to the smells she was accustomed to - not bad. Interesting was the word she'd use. The touch of the Troll's hand caused her to sharply intake breath and she became instantly aware of what she was feeling.

She adjusted her clothes, blushed, and attempted to keep her thoughts on electronics and tea.

"It's a large bump, you may be feeling dizzy. You might have a concussion from this," said the Troll.

"Yeah?" said Julie.

"I don't think there's a lot to be done other than to just keep an eye on yourself," said the Troll.

"M hm?"

"Where did you come from?" asked the Troll.

"Oh yeah?" The Troll frowned until Julie realised she had asked her something. "Sorry. I don't remember."

"Do you remember your name? Do you have a name?" asked the Troll.

"It's Sordheir," said Julie, "Julie Sordheir."

"I'm Meulin, Meulin Leijon," said the Troll and smiled.

"Good to meet you," said Julie, "could you pass me my hammersword over there?"

She pointed to her weapon of choice, of which Meulin noted. However, the Troll eyed the SJW suspiciously.

"I'm kind of stuck down here, but I don't want to lose it," reasoned Julie.

Meulin nodded in acknowledgment and retrieved it for the wargirl.

"Do we have to be aware of anything dangerous here?" asked Julie.

"Oh yes, but don't worry - they shouldn't come anywhere near us for a while. When you're ready, I can take you back to my hive and I can help you," said Meulin.

Julie's face flushed.

"That's be super, great, thanks."

* * *

Seven was leading the way, with Kankri close behind. The troll had spoken about a series of caves in the nearby mountains that they could use for lodgings, for a time at least. The troll had also spoken about the dangers that they would probably have to face along the way - the creatures and beasts that prowled the forest and the entire world. But not just that, also the people. Trolls weren't the most friendly of creatures Kankri explained to Seven. Seven came back that the warlords weren't much better.

"Our general purpose is to conquer worlds, expand our reach and continue to make all peoples better," Seven explained, "by being under our rule of course."

"That's how it looks things are going for us," said Kankri, "you know I have...memories. Memories of a world like this, except everyone respected one another and there was peace. There was none of the hemospectrum that's going around."

"Hemo-what-rum?" asked Seven.

"Judged by the colour of our blood," said Kankri.

"Sounds silly. Your blood doesn't affect anything," said Seven.

"You say that - do you not have anything that your race uses to base its hierarchy on?"

"Look, there's a cave just up there," pointed out Seven.

It indeed was one of many caves, but the closest one. The two climbed up the rock face to get to it. As they entered, they noticed it had recently been lived in by someone. Or something.

"Not a bad place," said Kankri, "it could be worse."

"Could be a lot better," said Seven.

The two took a look around before Seven took a seat on a rock and examined his PUP-BOY.

"Yeah this thing is bust. If Julie were here, she could have a look at fixing it," muttered Seven.

"What is that?" asked Kankri.

"It's my handy wrist-communications-statistics-sylladex-specibus-all-in-one-thingy," Seven tried to explain concisely, "do you not have anything like it?"

"Not really," said Kankri, "what kind of fetch modus do you use?"

"Good question, here's another one," said Seven, "how did I lose a spaceship? It's not small. The thing had to have come with me."

"I did hear a large bang a couple of hours ago, but in the forest I couldn't really see up clearely," said Kankri.

"There we go, so it came with me. It's just landed a little ways off. I'm sure that my NAVIGATOR has safely landed it," said Seven, gritting his teeth.

"You can go searching in the day, creatures are usually nocturnal around here," said Kankri.

"You're not coming with me?"

"As I say, creatures are usually nocturnal, myself included," said Kankri.

A growl rolled off the walls of the caves, catching the attention of both of them. Seven lifted up his tomahawk in a defensive stance, and Kankri pulled out his sickles. Further into the cave they could make out a creature - not too big, but big enough to cause them trouble. Now their attention was on the cave, they could make out the shapes of corpses further back within, and markings on the wall with blood and soot. The growling creature was padding it's way closer.

"Get ready, it looks like we've got company,' said Seven.

The creature came closer and they could see it was another cat, but a larger of its brethren. Its hair was on end, and its teeth were bared in both of its mouths.

"Let's flank it," said Kankri, taking steps to the left.

"Okay on the count," said Seven, "one. Two."

"Wait! Stop!"

Seven recognised the voice but he couldn't make the connection when something tumbled into him and slammed him against the cave wall. The big cat had pounced onto Kankri, ruining the flank manouvre, and Kankri yelled out in shock.

"Wait, stop all of you! Seven!" yelled the voice again, "Meulin, please, I know him!"

Seven recognised it now and struggled to push off the thing that was attempting to stab him with enormous claw hands.

"Julie!?" he strained to say.

"Meulin, please, he's friend!" said the voice again, and the creature was pulled from Seven.

Seven could stand up and see that the thing that had attacked him was a female troll with longer hair than his own companion. With her was his trusted and annoying ENGINEER, Julie.

"Julie!" he said, "I'm fucking pleased to see you, now get your goon to call off the attack on my friend there!"

He gestured to Kankri who was trying to stop him being bitten by two sets of mouths.

"Pounce! No! Down," said the female troll, who sprang up and attempted to calm the beast.

She began to pet the great feline and shush it to have her let go of Kankri, who was straining with a Sickle in its mouth. But soon, the great beast let go and Kankri fell to heap, shaking and breathing heavily.

"That was close," he said.

"What are you doing in here," snapped Meulin.

"We needed to make cover," said Kankri, "and this was the closest thing to cover we found."

"This is MY cave," said Meulin, "but as you're a friend of Julie's friend, then you are welcome. For a time."

"Thank you," siad Kankri.

"Yeah, much appreciated," huffed Seven, "Julie, where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry captain, we all got separated after we jumped," said Julie.

"Jumped? What in the hell happened!? Where's the ship?" asked Seven, anger filling his voice.

"It's going to not be far off. We crashed sir," explained Julie, "I didn't remember until just recently. We suddenly jumped from space into this planet's atmosphere. The shock caused the ship to spiral out of control, we had to bail. Most of us anyway. The ship can't have landed far, but all of us apart from-"

"Yes I remember now, they had to guide the ship down," said Seven, "I must have hit my head or something," and Seven and put a hand to the back of his nape.

"Well I did, but Meulin here gave me a hand," said Julie.

"Meulin?"

"Me," said the female troll, gently stroking the large white cat, "Meulin Leijon."

"Right," said Seven, rubbing his arms' bruises.

"Sir, what's our course of action?" asked Julie, instantly switching back to subordinate stance.

"We need to locate our ship, first priority."

"What about the crew?"

"No use having a crew without a ship."

"No use having a ship without crew, respectfully sir."

"That sure doesn't sound respectful."

"Are you suggesting we leave everyone else behind sir?"

"I'm suggesting we find our base of operations. The fact that all we need to fly the fucking thing is me, you and our NAVIGATOR had not passed my mind." Seven put a hand to his PUP-BOY. "By the way, now you're here, can you look at fixing this thing?"

Julie looked at the gouged device and raised her eyebrows. Then she took it off Seven's arm and considered it.

"I'll have a go at bringing some of its features online. The screen's fucked," she said a little sadly.

"I know," said Seven, "thanks for indicating the obvious once again. Do we know which way the ship's landed?"

"I think it's west of here," suggested Meulin, "you can stay for now and try getting to it in the morning."

"Right, thanks," said Seven.

"Thank you," said Julie.

Meulin directed her attention to Kankri, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little bruised," said Kankri, "thanks for the hospitality. I'm a little out of my element out here."

"I can tell," said Meulin and giggled.

Kankri felt his face flush a little at the troll's laughter.

"You've hurt your hand," she said and lifted Kankri's bandaged hand. She tried to peer under it but Kankri snatched it away.

"No don't look," he said.

She frowned but then realised her mistake, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed, I've offended you."

Kankri waved his, "no, no, it's not like that-"

"Please sir I didn't realise you were a highblood," said Meulin, causing Kankri to wince.

"No I'm not a highblood," said Kankri, and he sought out what to say instead, "I'm an olive blood. Like you."

Meulin's ears pricked up, "olive? Really?"

Kankri smiled, "yeah I've been travelling for a while so I'm pretty far from my lusus."

"Well we'll look after you - olives have gotta look after olives you know?" said Meulin.

Her smile comforted Kankri and he felt all the more worse knowing he was lying to her face. Meanwhile, Julie lifted the PUP-BOY and passed it to Seven.

"I've done all I can, but we've now got tracking signals coming through," she said.

"Good," said Seven, picking it off her, "then we start looking in the morning."

* * *

When morning came Julie was stood at the cavern's entrance THINKING. She watched the sun as it rose on the forest they found themselves in. In the distance she could see what looked like a city formed from tall buildings in a small clump. Perhaps it was more trolls. But from the sounds of their society from what Kankri had described, perhaps it was best to leave them be.

"Julie! What the fuck are you doing?" shouted Seven from across the cavern.

"Brooding sir," said Julie sadly, "I was just considering our crew."

"Focus on the mission Sordheir dammit," said Seven who adjusting his boots and tightening his laces, "we find the ship and we get the fuck out of here."

"As you command."

In Seven's mind he was half glad he'd found his ENGINEER, but her being a BLUE caste meant she was completely beneath him. If she wasn't necessary he'd consider leaving her behind too. He suppose that he'd probably have to find his SOLDIER if he could else the BATTALION COMMAND might be upset.

"Let's move," he said, switching on his PUP-BOY and hearing the rhythmic beep indicating the direction to travel.

Seven and Julie aimed to exit the cavern. Kankri rubbed his eyes as he'd almost drifted to sleep. He found Meulin lying on his lap. She looked adorable, almost curled up, her mouth curved into a comfortable smile. He checked his bandage to see if he'd healed yet. Nope. Still red.

He tried to ease himself out from under her but even the subtle movement roused her. She purred sleepily.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to help those warlords," said Kankri a hand jumping to his neck.

"How can you, it's daylight?"

"It's dark in the forest, I could stick to the shade," he said.

"You can stay here with me if you want? They should be fine now they have each other," said Meulin and her eyelids fluttered.

Kankri had to remind himself why he really needed to leave.

"No I feel I should help them. Seven saved me, I owe him this," he said.

"Then I'm coming too," said Meulin, stretching her arms to yawn.

Kankri ground on his teeth, "you don't have to."

"I want to. Us olivebloods should stick together."

Kankri gave a small smile that trembled a little, "you're right."

"How are we going to follow them? The sun's already out," said Meulin.

Kankri looked at the ray of sunlight that they could see from where they were. He approached it tentatively before lifting his hand up into it. The warm rays stung and he seethed. When he retracted his hand he could still feel it stinging.

"I guess we'd need some form of protection to get out of here," he said, "do you have any spare cloth or clothes?"

Meulin gave a wide grin, "oh I've a wide range of furs."

"Perfect."

* * *

Julie noted how quiet it was in the forest, especially with Seven not talking to her. This was normal, she knew he didn't like to talk to her and often let their MEDICAL OFFICER or NAVIGATOR talk to her instead. She knew this was because of her standing in society and the fact that Seven had the disfortune of being landed with a TEARHAIR. Not to say her caste wasn't common, but there were many ships that only had HOTHAIRs and not a single TEARHAIR like herself. Her people were oft resigned to supporting roles or left on planets to maintain the order once attained. She was lucky to be as skilled an ENGINEER as she was.

She continued to BROOD on this as she considered that her prowess had probably saved her. Their COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER was likely not to be so lucky.

Seven was following the direction the PUP-BOY was taking them. He also noted how quiet the life in the forest had become now the sun had risen. They hadn't seen a live creature since leaving the cavern. Kankri had been right to suggest travelling in the day for that reason. Here in the forest the shade kept them safe from the rays themselves else they'd be likely to be burnt.

SJWs were known to be deathly pale with dark and hollow eyes. They often paint on their faces with war paint in their CASTE colours to frighten enemies, which usually stands out against their almost white skin. This meant that HOTHAIRS were seen as the most powerful, and the COLDHAIRS looking much less intimidating, especially the GLAMHAIRs. And yes Julie fit right into that category; an unimpressive and unintimidating warlord.

Eventually Seven became tired of the silence and pulled out his KEYTAR to attempt a few tasty licks. He was prepping a solo with a simple beat when the sounds of a beast approaching interupted him.

"Sir, I can hear-"

"Shut up, so can I," said Seven, pulling out his tomahawk. Julie also readied her hammersword.

Eventually, bursting from the bushes was a towering white form that resembled a bear that growled in annoyance. It swiped at Seven who jumped out of the way at the last second. JUlie stepped up and slammed her hammersword down onto the beasts head, but it almost seemed to bounce off. When she recovered on the ground she then noticed the bear had what looked to be a metal helmet.

"It's protected by armour captain!" shouted Julie, but by changing her focus of concentration the bear took the opportunity and smacked her round the head and sent her into a nearby tree.

Seven took solace in the fury and darted round the bear's side to drive his tomahawk in its leg, but the bear had armour coating it all over. Confused by the bear's protection Seven elft himself susceptible to an attack and the bear landed with its front paws on his shoulders. It then reached down with its head and wrapped its teeth around Seven's head. Seven could feel the teeth beginning to pierce his skin before the bear dropped him and roared loudly. The bear let off of Seven to turn around and when it did, it was sent toppling backward. Unfortunately that meant it stretched over on its back and landed onto Seven's legs who yelled at being winded.

"Ah, what the-" shouted Seven.

Julie picked herself up to see that their rescuers were none other but their previous two companions, except they were covered in fur from head to toe.

"We thought you might need some help," said Kankri, his sickle embedded in the bear's belly.

He prised it from the creature and dropped down to help Seven from underneath it.

"Julie, where the hell were you!" shouted Seven, "I almost had my ass handed to me!"

"Sorry sir, it got the better of me when I was warn-"

"Fucking get good!" he yelled, bracing his side with his hand and feeling the bruises, "thanks kid," he then nodded to Kankri.

"I'm glad you accept our help," he said.

"I need to considering I'm stuck with this bundle of crap," and Seven gestured to Julie.

Julie withered and folded her arms in embarrassment.

"Come on, we're not far now," said Seven, "let's hope she doesn't let me get fucking killed before we get to the ship."

Kankri and Meulin exchanged looks before Meulin took a look at Julie. The warlord brushed her hands away when Meulin tried to look at her head again.

"I'm fine. The captain wants us to keep moving," she said.

Inside she did want Meulin to take a look, but what she really wanted was the captain to not think she was a complete failure. Perhaps in the next battle she could prove herself.

They continued trekking through the forest following the PUP-BOY's signal. Eventually the trees broke away from one another and the land opened up into a basin filled with water. The basin was about a mile in width and two and a half miles in length. In the center they could see the ship, sitting patiently in the water.

"There she is, the WISTFALLEN," said Seven almost wistfully, "he better've landed in good condition."

"How do we get over there sir?" asked Julie, "it's sitting out on the water, we can't swim over."

"Perhaps we could build a raft," said Seven outloud.

"There's bound to be a fishing boat nearby," said Kankri, "I bet there will be a couple of trolls who use the lake to fish at. Look, there's a shed over the otherside," and he pointed to a small pier that jutted out from a small shack that looked barely big enough to fit a bed in.

"Probably an outpost," said Seven, "let's get to it."

They circled the lake in an hour. Julie made an assessment of the ship from what she could see - minimal hull damage, likely waterlogged, to be able to take off they'd need to shore it somehow. If the ship crashed in the water, it may be a lot of their electronics were saved and so the ship might be flyable condition. That was the hope anyway else they'd need to get some expertise of the locals. And from the look of it, they weren't a space-faring species yet.

"Hello? Anyone home?" shouted Seven at the shack.

Nothing answered and after he brust the door open with a swift kick they found it was empty but for fishing rods and bait. There was no boat at the dock either. Seven checked the door and found a padlock had been placed on it that he'd serendipitously ignored. It didn't look rusted and so was likely in regular use.

"Right, while we wait for Mr Not-So-Trusting-" said Seven.

"And-with-good-reason" interrupted Kankri.

"-let's get to making a raft. You two," Seven ordered to the trolls, "go see if you can find some buoyant materials seeing as you know this world better than us. I'll find us something to wrap it together, and you," he directed to Julie, "you wait here and if anyone shows up take their boat. Just take it. Got it?"

Julie nodded and saluted.

"Perhaps it would be good for me to go with you?" said Kankri to Seven, "Meulin can find the materials and I can show you some plants we can use as bounds."

"Fine," said Seven, "follow me then."

Kankri gave a little shrug to Meulin who looked disappointed in Kankri's change to their plans. Kankri followed Seven one way and Meulin scampered the other as Julie took a stance to keep an eye on the lake. Perhaps their NAVIGATOR would appear and bring the ship over. Perhaps he was dead. She hoped the former.

Meanwhile Seven followed Kankri as he reached some trees with long vines hanging off of them.

"This'll do for what you want," he stated.

"Good stuff kid," said Seven. Positive reaffirmation was good for morale. Seven knew what it took to be captain and this guy seemed alright. Something about Kankri reminded him of himself. Perhaps it was the red mark on his bandages or that he was holding something back.

"So what's wrong with Meulin? You didn't seem too fond to go searching with her," said Seven at last.

"Nothing's wrong with her, she's fine, it's me. She thinks I'm an oliveblood," said Kankri.

"And?"

"I'm not."

"...And?"

"Like I said, we have a hemospectrum. Our whole society is based off our blood colours. If she knew what colour my blood was she wouldn't want to associate with me. I'm a mutant, look," and Kankri unwrapped his bandages to show the candy-red stains.

"Looks normal to me," said Seven, "same shade that our blood is. The olive stuff sounds weird to me."

"Well it's normal here," said Kankri wrapping his hand up, "And this colour is the weird one. I can't let her know my real blood colour. Or that I lied."

"Fine, I guess we've got to get rid of her then," said Seven, giving a sly smirk.

Kankri laughed a little hearing this, but seeing Seven's smile he switched moods, "you're serious."

"She's dead weight right now. If she brings back that wood its knocks her up a step in my ladder."

Kankri nodded to acknowledge the comment and continued to pull vines down, sweat piling on his brow.

When Seven and Kankri returned, they had a few rolls of the vines. Meanwhile, Meulin had an armful of what looked like bamboo.

"Whamboo," she stated.

Julie began to wrap the whamboo in the vines, tightening them as much as she could. Meulin disappeared to find some more which got her an approving look from Seven.

"I want this raft as ship-shape as possible - if I fall in the water, so do you sailor, got it?" said Seven, then muttering after.

Julie nodded, until she noticed an approaching figure on the lake. There indeed was a fishing boat as they theorised and they were being hailed. Except they were being hailed with a bow and arrow pointed in their direction. The arrow was solid steel and attached to rope meaning it had to the boatman's primary fishing tool.

"Hail sailor!" she called out.

"Get away from my shed!" shouted the troll.

The troll had one eye closed to aim. Its horns were shaped like hooks and it wore a long billowy cloak and shawls wrapped around its entire form. They looked like they'd seen better days, as if they'd been on the water for a long while. In the boat were several loads of white pillowy fish creatures.

Seven drew his tomahawk and stood ready to fight, "give us your boat fisherman! Else I'll take it by force!"

"Over my dead body!" shouted the fisherman.

"Wait!" shouted Kankri standing up, "let's try diplomacy eh? No need to kill each other over a boat."

"Kankri I was just starting to like you," said Seven, his eyes not moving from the fisherman.

The fisherman too had the arrow pointed at Seven's head as the boat drifted against the dock.

"Sir, we do not mean harm. We mean only to borrow your boat to reach the spaceship in the lake," said Kankri, "perhaps we can come to some form of deal?"

"Hell no we don't intend to borrow, we mean to take it," said Seven, "permanently."

"I need this boat to support my custodian, you won't be taking this boat anywhere!"

Kankri raised his hands, "please! We don't need to resort to violence."

"There's no other solution," said Seven.

"Step away from the shack!"

"Come make me!"

"I will fire!"

"So will I!"

"Stop this now!" shouted Kankri.

The troll remained holding its position, the arrowhead pointing directly at Seven's forehead, and Seven's tomahawk was raised in the air ready to be released in a throw. But neither made a move. Seven knew the bow had the advantage, if he tried to throw the tomahawk he'd be dead first. But he was surprised the troll had shot him yet. His smile turned into a frown.

"That's right, we can talk about this," said Kankri.

"I want you out of my shack. Did you bust open my door?" said the fisherman.

"Look we just need a lift. Perhaps you could give us a ride rather than we take the boat. You remain in command, we're just passengers. We'll pay you," said Kankri.

"Pay me in what? You're olivebloods aren't you, you're just wild beasts, what could you possibly have to pay me?" said the fisherman.

"Furs? We have all this fur that I'm wearing and thensome. You obviously work during the daylight, you must have need of further protection," reasoned Kankri.

The fisherman glanced at Kankri, "your fur protects you from the sun?"

"It is right now. We have several trolls worth," said Kankri.

The fisherman considered the option, "what if I kill you and took it."

"There's four of us and one of you," said Kankri, "you're best option is-"

"Four!? I only see three of you," said the fisherman in surprise.

"I'm right here!" called out Meulin.

For Kankri, time began to slow down. He tried to yell out to stop them, but the surprise of seeing Meulin meant the fisherman switched up his aim. And Seven saw his chance. The tomahawk flew into the air just as the fisherman turned to aim at Meulin, and Meulin made to run on all fours to pounce on the troll. The tomahawk entered the fisherman's head as Kankri began to shout out.

The fisherman toppled and let go of the arrow. The arrow flew into the air toward Meulin, who was already attempting to flank on the fisherman's left; the arrow went straight into a tree behind her instead. The fisherman fell backward and over the edge of their boat right into the water. At which point Kankri realised what had happened and Meulin found herself leaping onto a pile of fish. She curiously smelt one and then began to nibble on them.

Seven straightened himself out, "good work catgirl," he said, "Kankri you almost fucked that up for us."

"You didn't have to kill him," he said, visibly upset.

"It was more effort keeping him alive. Let's take the boat out of here," he then looked down on Julie, "forget the raft. Thanks for the back-up there."

"Sorry sir, I'm a m-melee fighter - close quarters," said Julie, shaking her head in shame.

"Get better then, I fucking swear it Sordheir," said Seven a growl in his voice.

Kankri got onto the boat and looked over at the murdered troll. Indigo blood started to drift out into the water.

"He was an indigoblood," he said.

"Good riddance," said Meulin, "why does he have a shed out here anyway if he lives in the city!"

"I bet he saw my ship and wanted to make off with it," said Seven, ignoring the shed entirely.

Julie saw fit to start the boat's engine and gently direct it toward the WISTFALLEN. They bumped the dead troll away, causing Kankri to almost vomit. Seven shook his head.

"Kid, your planet seems as war-filled as ours. How are you not used to this kind of thing already?"

* * *

Julie pushed on the hatch and it swung open, banging against the wall. Not being in space and being on its side meant things were going to be operating subpar and everything would need to be manual, hatch control included. She dropped down into the airlock and got her bearings. It was cold and dark in the ship so when Kankri and Meulin followed they took off their furs.

Seven was last inside and surveyed the place. "Yeah not too bad. We just need to be on the shore and rightside up. Sordheir, see if you can get the generator online. I'll see if the twat is still alive."

Julie saluted and took heed to the command, heading to the back of the ship. She crawled up to the doorway situated above them due to the angle of the ship. Meanwhile, Seven, Kankri and Meulin headed for the front of the ship.

"Sailor! Are you in here!?" yelled out Seven.

They dropped down into what looked to be the cockpit. The room was several control panels and seats, all at an angle. They couldn't make out a lot in the darkness but there was definitely water filling up the room at the bottom. Seeing this, Kankri made his way down to see closer. In the water he found another warlord.

Meanwhile Julie had found her way to the generator. She could see the thing had only shutdown when the ship had landed. Giving a few quick commands into its interface brought the generator online.

Julie liked ~AMP. To her the code just made sense - you're creating a circuit. You just tell where the electricity goes. The only annoying thing was you had to be aware of your own voltage and current. If you made a circuit the engine couldn't support, the code just wouldn't work. Wouldn't even throw an exception. It made it very difficult to debug sometimes.

She routed power to the lights bringing the warlord who was trapped under a control desk into light. Wow it was a lot of blood. Kankri again felt like he'd have to step outside.

"I've found him," he said.

"Billy! Are you dead?" said Seven.

Billy croaked, "I w-wish I was."


End file.
